Tacos
by irltak
Summary: Jazz forgets about dinner and she and Danny go out. (Fluff, sibling relationship.)


Word Prompt: "taco"

Danny sighed as he tried, and failed, to focus on his homework. He had been staring at the same math problem for about an hour, and the boy was starting to get frustrated. Slamming his pencil down with a groan, he flopped back on his bed. Usually his friends would be there to help, but Sam was grounded and Tucker had sent him an IM saying he was busy. (Which meant he was either playing video games or was too lazy to come over.)

There was still one person he knew that would help, even if he was reluctant to ask. Danny let out a small sigh of defeat as he got up and walked to his sister's room.

"Hey Jazz?" He knocked once before opening the door. "Could you help me with something?"

Jasmine was sitting at her desk, pencil scratching away at her work. Large, open textbooks filled her small desk space and spilled onto the floor. The second she heard Danny's voice her pencil stopped and she looked up, unimpressed.

"If you want me to do your homework for you, the answer is no."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I just need some help with one teeny tiny problem. Please Jazz? It's late and I'm still not done!"

She blinked. "What time is it?" The redhead gasped when she looked at the clock.

"Oh no! I forgot about dinner! Aren't you hungry Danny? No wonder you can't work, your body needs nourishment!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, now that you mention it I guess I could eat."

Jazz stood up, closing the nearest book with a snap. "C'mon, I think there's enough stuff lying around for some sandwiches. How does that sound?"

"Good!" Danny grinned and followed his older sister down the stairs into the kitchen. He sat at the table and watched as Jazz fought some old sentient meatloaf for a head of lettuce. She should have known better than to go in the fridge, their mom had actually cooked last night. Speaking of Mom, Danny heard distant bangs from down in the lab. His parents had been down there all day, doing God knows what. They were probably testing out a new ghost weapon. Danny shuddered at the thought.

The rampant meatloaf knocked a container off the fridge's shelf, causing a loud thud, jerking Danny out of his thoughts.

He chuckled, amused. "You need any help with that?"

"Nope!" Jazz slammed the fridge shut, her prize held tightly in her clutches. "I'm good! Remind me to tell Mom to clean out the fridge." She frowned when she held up the lettuce, it was oozing glowing ectoplasm. Before it could drip on the floor, she tossed it in the trash can and washed her hands. "Uh, on second thought, let's go out. I'll go get the keys."

"Okay!" Danny chirped. "Can we get Taco Bell?"

"Yes, we can get Taco Bell." Jazz sighed. "I wish I could've made you a healthier meal though."

"Pfft." Danny snorted, sliding into the front seat of Jazz's car. It was just an ordinary, little pink Honda, no "Fenton Upgrades" inside. Their parents had insisted to ghost-proof the vehicle, but Jazz had fought them tooth and nail. In the end, they had reached a compromise. Jazz kept a small ecto-blaster under the driver's seat. Everyone was happy. Jazz saw no embarrassing, large ghost hunting tech, and the Fentons knew their daughter was safe.

"Alright, what about something more healthy?" Jazz hopped in and started the car. "Maybe we could try that new place that opened up right by the library; I hear it's very good."

"Nah, let's just go to Taco Bell. I don't feel like going to an actual restaurant right now."

Jazz frowned. "Danny are you feeling alright?" Uh oh. Danny could see the wheels turning in her head already. He was in for a "Jazz talk".

"You know you can tell me anything, right? It's very important to talk about your feelings, especially a boy your age. Fourteen is a tender time! So many things are changing, in your mind _and_ body-"

" _Ew_ , Jazz!" Danny whined, slouching down in his seat, embarrassed. "Gross. I don't wanna hear from my sister how my..body...bleh!"

His sister huffed, taken aback by the interruption. "Yeah yeah I know. But still, I'm here for you Danny, alright?"

He nodded, and turned to stare out the window. Jazz kept her eyes on the road but her mind was on her brother. He'd been acting very strange lately and not just teenage boy strange. Danny had been moody and distant, rarely coming down for dinner anymore and he always looked tired. So far, his sister had just chalked it up to him going through puberty and the new stress of high school but now she thought it was something more than that. It was something she would have to bring up later, for now she would leave him alone. She pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot.

"Do you want to go in or-?"

"Drive through." Came a mumbled response.

"Okay! To the drive through we go! What do you want?"

"Tacos."

Jazz took a deep, calming breath.

"Okay, tacos it is."

After getting their food, (which she paid for with _her_ own money by the way!) Jazz drove to the park across the street and they got out and sat on the hood of the car. While studying, she had not realized how hungry she was. The redhead devoured her two tacos quickly, but Danny had barely touched his. He was poking at the copious amount shredded lettuce that spilled out of his taco.

"You sure are taking your time there. Do you want to finish at home?"

"Nah."

After a few minutes of watching her brother nibble at his food, Jazz grew impatient.

"Something is wrong, Danny. Don't lie to me either. What's going on? Is it mom and dad? Is it your schoolwork? Bullies? A crush? Did you get in a fight with your friends? Why have you been so depressed lately?"

"I'm dead, Jazz. Well, at least I think I am."

"W-What?" She sputtered, not exactly sure if she heard him right.

"Pff, forget it, it was a joke. A bad one, but still a joke." Danny laughed and took a bite of his food.

"Mmm. I understand if you don't wanna talk to your big sister." She playfully nudged him with her elbow, and he smiled. "Just talk to someone, okay? I don't know what's going on but don't try and push it away; it'll blow up in your face. Trust me, I speak from experience."

"Okay."

"Okay, cool."

"And Jazz?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime, little brother."


End file.
